Lunch Date
by averyschaefer
Summary: Bette and Carmen decide to go on a lunch date together. Alert this includes smut, smut and more smut lol ONE SHOT.


A/N: Hey! I always wondered why no one never wrote a one shot with Bette and Carmen or more about Bette Helena. So I decided to take a stab at one of them. I hope you guys enjoy! This is actually my second try at really writing stories and though the flow of the story could be better, I think I did ok. If you guys have any pointers that could help me with my writing or story-telling, anything! That would really be appreciated! J Happy Reading…

**"Lunch Date"**

"Soooo..." the word drawn out in a husk as she idly trailed her index finger along her desk.

"So" Bette repeated as Carmen devilishly smirked beneath her dark eyelashes.

That word held such mystery. Bette wasn't expecting for Carmen to make an appearance at her job, any more than she was expecting for pigs to start flying. Even though she wouldn't admit this otherwise, but she was very intrigued at what that knowledge meant. The fact that her friends' girlfriend was visiting her. She would be lying if the fiery sassiness the woman in front of her possessed didn't enthrall her a bit.

Especially with that lovely feminine outfit that accented her very curves. She had on wedged heels that sculpted her legs, form fitting blue jeans, a red blouse unbuttoned to the point where it revealed the portion of her tanned cleavage and shimmering necklace that drew more attention to her chest as it reflected in the light.

Carmen's tiny frame didn't tower over Bette even with heels on. Her tanned olive skin spoke of her Latin American roots, also her slender nose and full lips that looked kissable and pouty when she wore gloss. Her hair though was longer and waver than Bette's. Her hair fanned to her lower back as Bette's reached her collar bone when curly like it was today. Her voice accentuated her beauty more, it was smooth, making you focus on every fluctuation in her voice from syllables.

Bette exuded a strong woman, it was in the way she carried herself, the tone in her voice and her intense eyes that still carried a gentleness to them when she spoke with her friends. Bette had a modern edgy femininity style that adorned her body that was held together with black pumps.

After a moment of silence that became a bit awkward, Carmen huffed and sat down in the visitor's seat facing Bette's desk.

"You forgot didn't you?" Carmen pouted

The absent look on Bette's face answered the question. She hurriedly grabbed her planner from her desk and flipped through it to find the appointment in question. Her mouth fell a gaped as Carmen smiled brilliantly at her.

"I'm so sorry it completely slipped my mind, I've been swamped with conference calls and students barging in all day with their fucking teen angst problems." She said putting the planner back in her desk and raising from her posh seat to walk a couple inches from Carmen purse in hand.

Bette eyes were determined. No matter what she was doing they held a determination to them. Her pinstripe slacks complemented her cream short sleeve blouse. Her black pumps dully echoed on the floor whenever she walked.

"So you ready for our lunch date ma'am?" Carmen said playfully as she gestured for Bette to hook arms with her as she opened the door to her office.

"Why yes I am" she smiled hooking their arms while walking out the office.

**_Unknown Restaurant _**

"I must admit I'm really enjoying myself with you. I don't know why we never did this before. We should definitely do it more often" Carmen said lifting her wine glass to her mouth before taking a ginger sip.

They opted to go to a restaurant they both had really been wanting to visit. A quaint piano bar with a great ambiance to it. The restaurant wasn't that big, but it was a comfortable size. The pianist was close to the front of the restaurant so the beautiful sounds would invite passerby's within its confines. There were dark linen covered tables spaced out with couples and friends alike all their own world talking with the music in the air. The oak wood design in the restaurant and wooden floor complemented the modern, jazz feel.

They had already eaten and were on their second bottle of wine getting lost in conversation and laughs.

"I completely agree. I value your company as well" Bette smiled to the woman leaning on her elbows placed on the table. Her hand absent mindedly grazed the rim of her glass half filled with delicious contents.

"I really love your outfit, it really exudes a certain prowess and dominance almost" Carmen chuckled leaning back in her chair before downing her drink in one gulp.

"Really? Thank you I never thought that, you look beautiful as well" after those words left her mouth she realized what she said. With that small shocked look on her face Carmen laughed more.

"Bette its fine, I know what you meant, but nonetheless you are still a very beautiful woman"

With that Bette nodded in appreciation and drinking her wine.

-**_Bette's Place-_**

They stayed there a bit longer until they went to Bette's place and sat in the living room with another bottle of wine open with smooth jazz playing.

Bette kicked off her shoes relaxing on the sofa next to Carmen handing her an empty glass before filling it than her own.

"So how are you doing these days?"

That was a loaded question. She would admit that she still missed Tina, but the pain was getting bearable now. This why she invited her out, to bond with her more, show her a good time and take her mind off of her troubles if only for a while and Bette appreciated that gesture.

I'm doing ok, I mean I still miss her so much, I just don't understand myself sometimes. It's like I have outer body experiences. My actions doesn't make sense to me. Actions or motives. But I suppose I could always be worse"

It wasn't any surprise that Bette and Shane had some similarities. How they both struggled with fidelity even when they wanted to be. It wasn't like they lacked control, it was something within their psyche, the way they read situations and so much more. This made Bette feel a bit disoriented, but she was trying to understand more. To improve.

"I can understand that. Shane tells me about her difficulties, not comparing you two or anything. Just saying that I know everything isn't black and white" Carmen eyes were expressive. Her face soft and Bette knew she tried to sympathize with her plight. She thought it was admirable of her.

Bette half smiled and sipped her wine, slowly finishing the glass. The slight chillness to the dark drink hugged her insides and made her head swoon. She hummed in appreciation, her eyes closed. She really needed this, just to unwind and get this heaviness off of her chest. Carmen looked at Bette, the calmness written on her face. It was complete opposite of the stress that was etched in her tense body when she was at her office earlier.

"You really are beautiful you know" Carmen lightly ran her hand down her cheek, relishing the warmness of her skin. Bette opened her eyes, mouth slightly ajar, she wasn't expecting that from Carmen. Wasn't expecting the frantic energy that hung between them as their knees touched absent mindedly. Were they moving closer to each other?

Carmen slid her hand to get lost in Bette loose curls at the nape of her neck. She knew she shouldn't be doing this, but at the given moment she couldn't find the will to stop the constant pull she felt to get lost in Bette's eyes.

Bette touched her thigh, sending a shiver in Carmen making her breath catch in her throat. Their faces were inches away from each other, their breaths stained with wine mingled in a dance of latent passion waiting to erupt. With every growing second their breaths became more pronounce, their lips parted more to invite each other in, their hair tickling shoulders and bodies.

"We shouldn't be doing this" Carmen lightly whispered on Bette's lips now. Her brain didn't process the words though, her body was guiding her, directing her to the beautiful woman rubbing her thigh, her other hand hanging from the back off the couch grazing her hairline.

"I know we shouldn't"

That was all Bette said before putting pressure on Carmen's lips kissing her. She released the tension in her shoulders she didn't know she had. Moaning in the soft apex of her touch. Carmen deepen the kiss pulling her body more into her, the momentum knocking her on her back as Bette towered over her. Her body pressed into her, the heat dispersed from their bodies and seem to get trapped in the air around them. Their arousal was thick and in that moment they truly lost themselves in that moment. Forgetting what these actions meant. Where they would stand after and just reveled in the safety of their shared passion.

Their heads dipped in opposite directions as their tongues danced in the confines of their mouths. The wine shared on Bette's tongues made Carmen feel intoxicated in her touch. She never knew what a good kisser she was, her mouth tingled as she nibbled and sucked on her bottom lip hungrily. Carmen kicked off her wedged shoes trapping Bette on top her as she hooked her leg behind her knee. She teased Bette's back with her manicured nails making Bette shiver under her fingers.

"You taste so good" Carmen whispered on Bette's lips smirking

Bette just smiled as she attacked Carmen neck in a passionate frenzy as she sucked on her pulse point making her moan. She expertly unbuttoned her blouse to reveal a sexy black bra that accentuated her perky bust. Carmen slightly raised herself to finish taking her blouse off and throwing haphazardly in the living room to get flung somewhere unknown.

"Let's get you out of these clothes" Bette licked her lips slightly raising off of Carmen to slowly and deliberately taking her time to unzip Carmen's pants, letting her hands roam and then pulling them down, her hands becoming familiar with the softness of the firmness in her legs.

They never broke eye contact. It aroused Bette more that she was so unabashed to play this game. Carmen also liked the fact that Bette seem to be such a sensual lover, taking her time with her body to find ever hidden hot spot that on the nook and cranny of her body. As she finish taking her pants off her lowered her body once more on her kissing her. She started to massage her mound. Bette moaned in her mouth filling the wetness on her fingers through the soft material.

Carmen rocked with Bette's movement, she sighed and licked her lips. She wanted to feel more of Bette. Bette still had on all of her slacks and blouse except her heels. She hurriedly unbuttoned her slacks and undid her zipper, shoving her hand in her slacks to feel and tease her sex. Bette wasn't expecting the sudden intrusion on her sensitive mound but she welcomed it completely. Bette slowly kissed down her neck to her collar bone, lightly biting the bone. Carmen arched her back in gratitude. Carmen entered her sex with one finger teasing her than two and Bette groaned as she released one of her breasts from her black bra to lick her areola before hungrily sucking on her nipple.

"Fuck" Carmen whispered in Bette's thick hair. She would never be able to smell vanilla again without thinking of this moment. Bette's scent of vanilla engulfed her.

Bette shimmied out of her pants and kicked them off before standing up quickly letting Carmen eyes roam over her hungrily before she stood up quickly to help her Bette take off her shirt, Bette raised her hand as Carmen pulled it over her head. Bette grabbed Carmen's hand and the bottle of wine.

"Grab those glasses for me please" Carmen did with one hand as she led her to her room. The bed was neatly made and the glow from the light outside shone on the mattress through the blinds making it look oddly very romantic to Carmen.

Bette took the wine glasses from her to sit it down on the nightstand. Then she slowly sat down on the edge of the bed seductively eying Carmen's curves. Carmen took the bait and slowly reached her hands behind her back before unhooking her bra and letting it fall to the ground silently. Her perfect tanned body on display, her abs tensing and flexing with anticipation. Bette poured two glasses of wine to sit one down on the nightstand again along with the bottle. She held a glass in her hand, drinking from the cup as she watched Carmen ever so slowly grab the top of her black lace panties and dragging them down her legs to show a perfectly clean shaven mound with just a strip of hair for decoration.

She straddled Bette's thighs before unhooking her bra as she moved her tousled hair to one side as she kiss and sucked on her neck. Bette moved her head to the side more to give her more access. Bette's breath tickled the side of her face. She moaned in her eared and it aroused Carmen more. Time seemed to stand still in this room with her. The light cast a beautiful shadow on Bette making her look more sultry and sexy as she never seen her in a more bare, vulnerable state than now. Bette finished the glass before dropping the glass on the carpet floor before bringing their naked bodies fully on the bed.

Carmen cupped Bette's face as she eagerly kissed her, letting her tongue leisurely roam in her mouth expertly. Bette scratched her back with one hand as she began to make tiny concentrated circled on Carmen's sex making her moan. Their tongues met in a passionate frenzy. Carmen cupped her breast before biting her nipple lightly making her arched her back and bring her breast more into her mouth. Carmen smiled at her response.

Bette ministrations to her body became rougher, Carmen felt her climax approaching quickly. She was so aroused and wet already she knew she wouldn't last for that much longer. Bette saw Carmen body tense as she moaned on her mouth. She quickly entered- her with two fingers moving them in and out of her folds making her shiver, with one corkscrew motion she sent Carmen tumbling over to get lost in her orgasm as her muscles clenched and relaxed repeatedly on her fingers. Carmen's hands were buried in her hair, her eyes shut in pleasure. She was overwhelmed with emotions. She finally calmed down.

She smiled in the nook Bette's neck. "Were not through yet"

Bette laughed and grasped her face in her hand "I would hope not" she smirked.

Carmen lightly trailed kisses all down her sweat stained body. She nibbled at her skin until she nestled her face in the sweet musk folds of her lips, she parted her smooth legs more for Carmen's tongue to access her more freely. Carmen obliged as she started to lick her wet sex. She loved the taste of it, she was sweet, and it aroused Carmen more with her lick and suck. She grabbed her a scratched her stomach to grab massage her breasts and tweak her nipples with her hands. Bette grasped at her hair as her back arched off the bed. Carmen touches felt like fire, leaving heat on her skin. It made her gasp and grunt from pleasure. She got all fours as she continued to eat Bette to give her a tantalizing sight to see as she dined between her legs. That sight made Bette hotter. She felt consumed by this woman.

"Fuck, Carmen" she groaned, muscle writhing beneath the Latin woman

She chuckled on her lips at her name tumbling from Bette lips so openly, so lost in her own pleasure. She was sexy to Carmen. She started to finger her, her fingers lost in a rhythmic staccato of pleasure between her wet folds, making Bette pant. Bette ran her hair fingers in her hair, tugging it at the roots, she felt the orgasm coming from the depths of her loins and as she sucked on her bundle of nerves she cried out in pleasure coming undone.

The orgasm was monumental. All her pinned up stress slowly dissipated within the waves. She truly forgot how good it felt to let go, to not be in control and just let things happen. She lapped up her juices as she came down from her high. She released her hold on her silky curly hair as Carmen kissed her way up her body. They shared a slow kiss. Bette tasted remnants of herself on her kiss swollen lips. Bette flipped her over with a heap and made Carmen yelp in surprise.

Carmen wiped the sweat from her brow as she chuckled. She brushed her lips with her thumb.

"Soooo" Bette said mockingly with a chuckle

"Deja vu" Carmen laughed as she kissed her lips softly. "Aaaahh, I'm thirsty!" she playfully protested

"I just gave you something to drink if I remember correctly" Bette smirked

Carmen ran her hands down her lithe body as they're legs were intertwined together, their heat rising from the wetness from their mounds touching. They kissed one another as they rocked and grinded with each other. Carmen grabbed Bette's hair as she pulled her head to the side as she bit her neck. That made Bette lose herself in the feeling. Of slowly wrapping their limbs together, their breath falling on exposed limbs writhing in the illuminated night. They lost themselves in each other arms until the morning sun tip toed itself into the room across their faces.

Yeah they definitely had to do more lunch dates.


End file.
